<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Dreams by PuellaPulchra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622167">Sweet Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuellaPulchra/pseuds/PuellaPulchra'>PuellaPulchra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Little Winter Sprite [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuellaPulchra/pseuds/PuellaPulchra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack tries to calm his younger sister down after she has a nightmare</p><p>originally posted to DeviantArt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Frost &amp; Jack's Sister, Jackson Overland &amp; Jane Overland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Little Winter Sprite [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1296572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>New ROTG story. Does take place in the MLWS and Jane The Grim Reaper but can be read alone. Hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">Jack woke up disoriented and confused he looked around his room certain he had heard a sound, but now it was silent. He gave himself a moment to clear his head and look outside the window to the moon high above.</p>
<p></p><div class=""></div><p class="">The moon itself was still high in the sky signalling that it was not yet time for him to wake up. Outside the snow lightly fell to the winter wonderland below. </p>
<p></p><div class=""></div><p class="">He started to lie back down to try and fall back asleep when the sound that had likely woken him up started again, He turned his head and stared out at the direction where the sound was coming from, his brow furrowed and he found himself slipping out of bed. His feet bare against the cold wooden floor, but Jack paid the temperature no mind. He walked out of his room and slowly opened the door to his sister’s room and what he saw broke his heart. </p>
<p></p><div class=""></div><p class="">Jane, his sister, was burying her face in the pillow crying.</p>
<p></p><div class=""></div><p class="">“Hey,” he said as he walked over to her bed and put a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, it’s alright, your fine.” </p>
<p></p><div class=""></div><p class="">Jane moved her head so that the side of her head was resting on her pillow. “Jack?” </p>
<p></p><div class=""></div><p class="">Jack smiled and sat down at her bedside and slowly rubbed her back in slow methodical practiced circles. “Bad dream?” He asked softly. </p>
<p></p><div class=""></div><p class="">Jane nodded wiping the tears from her eyes as she set up in bed. </p>
<p></p><div class=""></div><p class="">“Oh Flee,” Jack said using the nickname he had given her when she was little and constantly running around, he hugged her tightly. “They're just bad dreams.” </p>
<p></p><div class=""></div><p class="">“I know,” Jane said looking down. “But they’re still scary.”</p>
<p></p><div class=""></div><p class="">“I know,” Jack said wishing it wasn’t the middle of the night and that neither of them had chores early the next morning. Cause if that had been the case he would have suggested that they go out to the pond for some ice skating, or just stay in front of the house and throw snowballs at each other; a little bit of fun in the moonlight to chase the bad dreams away. He looked down at her and kept rubbing her back “Do you want to talk about it?” </p><p class="">Jane just shook her head and leaned against Jack.</p>
<p></p><div class=""></div><p class="">“It might help.” Jack prodded but even so, he kept rubbing her back. </p>
<p></p><div class=""></div><p class="">“It’s silly,” Jane said looking down and away from Jack, her shoulders slumped down. “I shouldn’t have woken you. </p>
<p></p><div class=""></div><p class="">Jack shook his head. “If it scares you it’s not silly,” Jack said. “Even if it is ‘just a dream’.” </p>
<p></p><div class=""></div><p class="">Jane stared at him for a long moment before she nodded and looked down staring down at her fingers. “It was dark, so dark, and I couldn’t see you, or mom, or dad, or anyone and I tried to find you but everywhere I looked all I couldn’t see anyone in the darkness. It scared me, being so alone.”</p>
<p></p><div class=""></div><p class="">Jack stared down at his young sister and tucked her hair behind her ear before he hugged her as tightly as he could. “Oh Flee,” He said softly. </p>
<p></p><div class=""></div><p class="">Flee shook against his form and he could feel his nightshirt getting wet from all the tears. His heart constricted at the sound of her sobs, wanting nothing more than to allay her fears.</p>
<p></p><div class=""></div><p class="">“Do you remember when you and I went into the woods to look for kindling and you and I got separated?” </p>
<p></p><div class=""></div><p class="">Jane nodded. </p>
<p></p><div class=""></div><p class="">“I scoured the woods looking for you. I never stopped looking for you and what happened?” </p>
<p></p><div class=""></div><p class="">Jane looked up at Jack. “You found me?</p>
<p></p><div class=""></div><p class="">Jack smiled and nodded. “I’m not going anywhere kiddo. And neither is mom or dad,” he said. “Not for a very, very very long time. And if by some tragedy I do lose you, I will not stop until I find you.” </p>
<p></p><div class=""></div><p class="">Jane went quiet then she stared up at him in the moonlight she could see how wide her eyes were. Innocent and scared and wanting nothing more than to believe him. “Promise?” </p>
<p></p><div class=""></div><p class="">Jack took her face in his hand and stared in her eyes as best as one could when the only light came from the moon outside. “I will never, ever intentionally leave you all alone,” Jack said sincerely. </p>
<p></p><div class=""></div><p class="">Jane smiled and leaned against his chest and for a minute there was silence as Jack rubbed her shoulders. “Can you sing the lullaby you made up?” Jane said softly. “I like it. It always makes me feel better.” </p>
<p></p><div class=""></div><p class="">Jack smiled softly. The song was something that Jane had caught him humming to himself one day. She had asked where the song had come from, and Jack had admitted that it just popped into his head one day, Jane had liked it; stating that it made her feel better and always asked that he sing it when she was feeling down. </p>
<p></p><div class=""></div><p class="">“Of course. It’s a little short though” Jack said stroking her hair. </p>
<p></p><div class=""></div><p class="">“I know,” Jane said shrugging. “Sing it a few times. Just until I fall asleep.” </p>
<p></p><div class=""></div><p class="">Jack smiled and kissed her forehead. “Alright.” Jane lay back down in her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. When she was finally settled Jack continued rubbing her back and softly began to sing.</p>
<p></p><div class=""></div><p class="">“Night light, Bright light/ Sweet dreams I bestow/Sleep tight all night/ Forever I will glow.” He sang softly and repeatedly until the young girl’s breathing evened out and her eyes slowly closed, and she was fast asleep. </p>
<p></p><div class=""></div><p class="">He gave her another kiss and slowly stood. “Goodnight Flee.” He said. “I hope you have better dreams.” </p>
<p></p><div class=""></div><p class="">Then he slowly stood and silently made his way toward the door and opened it about to leave. </p>
<p></p><div class=""></div><p class="">Just as he did he turned back and stared at his little sister and saw in the faint moonlight a smile on her face. </p>
<p></p><div class=""></div><p class="">He smiled and slowly closed the door and carefully went back to his room. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The working title for this was Lullaby cause I had the image in my head of Jack singing a Lullaby to his sister. But this story was more about dealing with her nightmares than singing her a lullaby (though he does sing to her when she asks)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>